


Fun and Games

by AcidSause



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidSause/pseuds/AcidSause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gets thrown into detention and meets a shy artsy boy that makes his life a little more interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Started With Detention

Frank was pushed forcefully into the quite class room by the teacher escorting him. The teen gave the old man a dirty look and straightened his clothes. He was wearing the schools uniform but in a bad boy manor. While fixing his blazer, he felt eyes watching him. He turned around and saw an older boy pretending to be doing something else.He walked over to the teen, watching him get nervous with ever step. Kicking a seat out, he sat down right in front of the boy in a layed back-slacker way.

“Name,” Frank demanded.

The boy keeped quietly writing in his cluttered notebook. Frank patently waited for an answer but the teen ignored him for even longer.

“Hey! I said name,” he fumed.

After a small silent, the other boy finally spoke.

“You could at least ask nicely,” he said still writing in his notebook.

“Fine. Name...please.”

“Gerard. And yours?”

“Frank but most just call me Fun Ghoul.”

“Interesting,” Gerard whispered as he returned to writing, rolling his eyes. Frank tried to read what he was writing but his handwriting was illegible, looked like chicken scratch, so he gave up after a few tries. He walked around the room a few times but finally landed right back in front of Gerard. He looked the other boy up and down trying to figure out the quite boy.

His clothes were clean and looked ironed, shoes polished to a shine and not a single scuff. His hair was clean and combed like a posh boy.

"You don't belong here, what ya do?  Forgot the be a kiss ass?"

Gerard was startled by the question. He thought fanatically for a response that would sound believable.

“Skipped class,” he finally said.

“Don't bullshit me. I know your lying,” Frank responded with a smile.

The smile caught him off guard. It was sweet and genuine, made him want to tell the stranger the truth. He had trouble forming words.

“I...I let out all the animals in the science building,” he stuttered at his feet.

The silence was deafening to him, his mind wondered what Frank thought, to think of this stranger so highly to be nervous around him. Suddenly he became more interested in his polished shoes so he didn't have to look up at Franks face.

“That was you?!?” Frank shouted.

Gerard winced thinking he would think badly of him now. He forced him self to look up at his face, scared of what he would see. What scared him more was the smile he says instead of the scold Gerard expected.

Frank stared at him with giant anime eyes with his mouth wide open. A mixture of surprise and wonder took over his eyes at the leaned closely to the ebony haired boy.

“I heard about that! You're so cool!” Exclaimed Frank, like a child.

Gerard stared at the floor blushing and whispered, “Thanks.”

 


	2. Two Friends, One Problem

“Mikey!” Ray exclaimed while nearly tackling the smaller teen.

Mikey had to take a step back to balance him self. He nearly scowled at his older friend, but when he looked up he saw Ray's gleaming smile. No matter how hard Mikey tried, he could never yell at that smile. But, oh how it annoyed him when his friend would do that sense Rays bigger then him.

“What you doing here? School ended 40 minutes ago.” his friend stated.

“I have to wait for Gerard. He got detention for the next week.” Mikey said plainly.

“Jeez, I told your brother not to do it. I swear I told him.”

Mikey smiled considerately at his friend, looking over his school uniform. Ray had a pretty good size afro that puffed out mostly on the sides. He keeped his uniform nice and tidy like his brothers. Him and Gerard are the same age, but Ray preferred to hang with Mikey. Knowing that always made Mikey feel warm and happy.  He looked down at his uniform and sighed. When compared to his brother, Gerard is considered the most handsome of the two. Mikeys hair was straightened to points that feel on top of his black and white rimmed glasses. When he stood still, his knees would come in towards each other, which freaked out everyone. He hated that he was always insecure. He could never tell Ray, for they already got in an argument about it.

“Mikey, you got that look again. You're fine the way you are.” Ray whispered, placing placing a hand on the younger boys shoulder.

“I guess your right,” Mikey sighed, staring at the floor.

“Hey just think, after next week it's going to be Summer vacation. Oh, I'm still coming over next Friday to help Gerard dye your hair right?”

“Defiantly! When ever he does it, the dye goes every where.” Mikey laughed.

Ray chuckled, “I know! He used to to be good at it but now it's like he forgot how.”

Mikey started to walking toward the detention room with Ray trailing along chatting like a couple. He loved that thought, it made him happy, but depressed at the same time. Mikey knew it would never happen.

 


	3. Detention

“How did ya do it?!?” Frank shouted cheerfully.

Gerard was startled by the smaller teens booming voice. He didn't want to give away his master plan to a guy he just meet, and of all places, in detention! But some place in him trusted Frank and wanted to tell him badly. Gerard struggled with him self trying to find a reasonable answer. Frank tilted his head like a confused puppy wonder in his eyes.

“I snuck in and let them out at 2nd lunch,” Gerard blurted out.

“No one helped you?”

“I tried to get my friend to help but he used my little brother as an excuse.”

“How so?” Frank wondered.

“He doesn't want Mikey mad at him. Their really close friends and he would die if Mikey hated him.”

“Isn't that a bit extreme?”

“They've been best friends for practically ever. They have a special bond...I wish I had that,” Gerard said while smiling thoughtfully at his feet.

Frank started to look pained hearing that. He also wanted someone special and completely understood the feeling.

“How about we hang out this summer?” Frank blurted out.

Gerard’s eyes widened which made Frank nervous. _I just meet this guy, why the fuck would he hang out with me?_ He thought to him self.

“Sure.”

Now it was Franks turn to go bug eyed. “What?”

“Sure we can hang out. I'm free next Friday, if you don't mind hanging with my little brother and a few of my friends.”

“That's great.” Frank shouted a bit to quickly.

They were both startled by a knock on the door

 


	4. Meeting

“Gerard, come on. Detention's over.” Mikey stated as him and Ray entered the room.

They were both surprised not by the other bot but the fact he was talking with Gerard. Both of them exchanged a look of question, but neither had an answer. Ray was the one to finally speak up.

“Hey Gee, who's your friend?”

“Oh, this is Frank. And this is my brother and Ray.”

Frank nodded at them as a hello. Mikey could tell he was confused on who's who.

“I don't get a name?”

“He's my  _KID_ brother Mikey.”

Ray nodded happily at the new boy, he never thought Gerard would find new friends after Mikey made him be friends with him.  _To think, we all thought after Burt was the end._ The very thought depressed him and Mikey noticed. He nudged him lightly, and Ray gave him his favorite smile.

“Come on lover birds, lets get out of here,” exclaimed Frank.

Mikey blushed at those words and unconsciously brought his knees in. Ray saw this and elbowed Mikey as a way to say “why blush at his words?!?” He didn't want to tell the puffy haired teen so he shrugged without looking at him. This made him worry, but when he saw the way Frank looked at Gee, he knew his fears would never come true. He couldn't tell Mikey how he felt, Ray didn't want to scare him away.

 


	5. The Last Day of School

“Hey Gerard!” shouted Frank from the other side of the hall.

He started to run toward the dark haired teen. Gerard braced himself for the impact of the smaller teen, for he has learned never to underestimate his tiny structure. Frank final caught up with him, hugging his side squeezing hard. It's only been a week sense that day in detention and to most it looked like they've always knew each other.

“It's the last day!” He smiled like a Cheshire cat.

“I know! Last day of this hell,” As soon as he said that he covered his mouth.

Frank was only a freshman as Gerard was a senior. To think they won;t be in school together made the younger teen slightly depressed. Gee tried to cheer him up with a little hug, it normally worked on the energetic teen. They've talked about it before and promised to stay in touch after Gerard graduated.

“Just think, in three years you'd be out too.” exclaimed Gerard, trying to make Frank feel better. “And Mikey's going to be here with ya.”

“True, but your brothers a bit...shy and blushes easily. What's up with him and Ray?”

“Nothing...for now. Me and Bob have been thinking of ways to get them together. They both are nuts for each other but I'm making sure they don't know yet.”

“Why not tell them? and who?”

“They'd get mad if I told, but I have to deal with the both of them swoon over each others flaws.”

“Flaws?”

“Ya, everything one complains about themselves, the other finds dreamy.”

“That's got to be hard.”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

They both looked at each other and busted out laughing. It amazed them how fast they became best friends like that. But when thinking about it, Gerard would feel guilty for not being completely honest with Frank. _I don't want him to freak when he comes over. Guess he's just have to find out then,_ Gerard thought to himself.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Hello?” asked a blonde teen who answered the door.

Frank was a little nervous thinking he may have the wrong house, for they all looked the same to him. The blonde was very intimidating to him with his gruff face. The teen had a stubbly beard and a lip piercing, his face meant serous business. Frank tried to form words words but nothing really came out. He tried to find something about him that wasn't intimidating but failed. Even the blondes Gothic band jacket made him nervous.

“Bob! I told you, my house, I answer the door. Hey Frankie~!” Gerard said cheerfully as he walked into the door way.

Franks jaw dropped as he saw his friend like never before. Gerards hair was bright red and a bit messy. He wore a large tank top with humongous arm holes that showed off his slender sides. The dark skinny jeans hugged his small hips perfectly. Frank didn't know if he was going to faint or drool.

While Frank was checking out Gerard, Gee was doing the same. Franks hair grew longer and shined in the light. He wore a light green and black long sleeve shirt with a moss green sleeveless jacket on top. Sense school was over he didn't have to hide his tattoos anymore and is noticeable at every angle.

“Gee it's time!” shouted Ray from inside the house.

“Come in,” Gerard gestured frantically at Frank.

Gee ran threw the house and dashed into the bathroom. At first, Frank was confused but then he saw Ray and, what looked like Mikey. The way Ray dressed shocked him, the usually formally dressed teen was in a white shirt and jeans. He thought the afro'd teen would be a formal kind of guy outside the class room because of the polite way he talked. Franks thoughts were disturbed by the shower starting.

“Mikey bend over.” Gerard commanded.

Mikey obeyed. Ray started to stroke his spine to keep it from aching when he would straighten up. Gerard seemed to be washing his hair. _What? He can't do it himself?_ Frank laughed to himself.

“I think your good,” Gerard started rinsing Mikeys hair.

Ray handed the small teen a towel to dry his hair. After a bit he removed the towel and walked to the mirror. Before Frank could get a good look at him, Gee got behind his brother and started messing with his hair. After about 10 minutes Mikey shewed him away and was amazed. He turned around to show everyone, while blushing at the floor.

His hair was still brown but the top was blonde. Gerard brushed it back away from his face showing off his sharp cheeks. Franks jaw nearly dropped again from what the shy boy was wearing. Everyone was surprising him today.  For one thing, his glasses were missing and he had contacts in. His shirt was a mustered yellow with tiger strips. The dark blue jeans left nothing to the imagination while still being appropriate.

Noticing all eyes were on him, Mikey blushed and bowed his head more but kept trying to flip his hair into his eyes. He hated the way his older brother styled it because now he couldn't hide behind his bangs anymore. When he looked up, the first thing he saw was Ray giggling at him. He tried fiercely to hide behind his new hair.

“Oh no you don't,” said Gerard while slapping Mikeys hand and fixed his hair.

“Wow” was all Frank could say. With those words, Ray glared at the smaller teen mentally telling him to back off. Frank noticed and nodded to the afro teen to show retreat. Mikey struggled against his brother about his hair.

Bob walked in, “Phone” was all he said. Gerard grabbed it and snaked his way through the crowded bathroom. With Bob in the room Mikey was able to relax a little, but not by much. The scruffy blonde walked up to the now blonde/brunette teen and ruffled his hair. He teased the sides and let it friz. The slender teen looked at the mirror and smiled. Mikey liked this way better then Gerards attempt. He hugged the blonde who only patted his head.

Frank gave Ray a weary look, but saw he had no problem with the two of them being friendly. _Why the hell do you glare at me then_ , he asked himself. The extremely tall teen confused him highly but couldn't come right saying he didn't like Mikey that way. Gerard came in looking a bit annoyed and angry.

“Micheal James Way! What did you do to you hair?!?” he shouted in a huff.

All Mikey did was point at Bob who lead Gerard out of the bathroom to explain. They were gone for quite some time which left everyone in the bathroom awkward. They tried to speak to each other but words were hard to form. Gerard appeared at the door frame and motioned everyone out silently. Frank found it funny how Gee was sassy and not at all the shy boy from detention.

“You hungry?” Gee asked him while leading them into the living room.

“I'm fine.”

Once in the living room every one looked questioningly at Mikey. He was staring off into space, but they knew what caught his eye.

“What?” Ray finally asked.

“Your shirt.....it got wet,” Mikey stuttered in a whisper.

With it being a white shirt, everyone could see his skin underneath. Even though he had only a slight build, you could still see his hip bones poking out. Mikey unconsciously stared at his hips, practically drooling at the thought of what lay slightly below those bones. He snapped back into reality and grabbed Ray's arm.

“Let me help you,” he said quickly while dragging him to his room. He stopped once to grab a towel from the bathroom.

 


	7. Sleepy Kisses

          “Sorry about that,” Mikey sad as he closed his door and stared at the ground.

          “It's fine,” Ray stated as he sat on the younger boys bed.

          He took off his wet shirt and threw it to the far side of the room and layed down.  Mikey's heart started to beat faster seeing how his best friends pants propped up on his hips, leaving a gap that teased unknowingly.  Ray slipped into sleep leaving Mikey standing awkwardly, tempted to attack.

          Sense Mikey started middle school, Ray stayed over nearly every weekend. And every single time he would steal a kiss from his friends defenseless lips. Before he was fine with just a peek but after puberty, he wanted more.  He was always smart enough to wait until the older teen was deep asleep before he attacked.  Ray's snores became louder and told Mikey it was time.

          He got right up close to the bed and placed both his hands on either side of the sleeping teen.  Ray's full lips hypnotized Mikey, pulling him in like a tractor beam.  He become more distracted the closer he got and didn't notice Ray's eyes shirting underneath his eye lids.  Their lips met which sent electricity down Mikey's spine.

          His tongue probed at the sleeping boys sweet lips until they separated apart and gave him entrance.  Mikey mapped every nook and cranny of Ray's mouth many times before but it surprised him every time.  He wished every single time the afro'd teen could kiss him back. At that thought, he felt Ray's tongue pass across his.  Mikey slightly jumped at the touch but thought it was nothing.  All was good until the “sleeping” teen grabbed his arm, bringing their body’s closer.

          “AH!” Mikey screamed pushing himself off Ray and nearly felling down.

          Ray sat up on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows.  Mikey stared at him in pure shock and ran out of the room.  The previously sleeping teen stayed there unable to move from the bed.  Gerard busted into the room making him jump slightly.

          “What the fuck happened?!  Mikey's in the living room shacking like a leaf,” he exclaimed.

          “H...he kissed me,” Ray whispered in shock.

          “What did you do to make him run off like that?!”

          “...I...kissed him back.”

          Ray braced himself for any kind of attack from the red haired teen.  After a few seconds, he looked up at Gerard's face, and instead of a scowl, a smirk spread wide across his face.  He leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed, smirking away.

          “So~, you finally woke up?”


	8. Frank Spills

“Mikey, calm down!  What happened?” Frank screamed at the hysterical boy.

“...I...i...and he...” Mikey stuttered before finally collapsing into the shorter teens arms.

Frank had no idea what to do or what was going on.  Gerard left them to question Ray and still haven't come back yet.  He pat Mikey's shoulders awkwardly trying to help but the small framed teen only freaked out more.  After what felt like an hour, Mikey stood up by himself and silently apologized to Fran

“I'm.....I'm sorry for my out burst,” he whispered to his feet.

“It's ok man.  Just what happened in there?”

Mikey blushed at his feet and hide behind his hair.

“...Every time he comes and sleeps over...I...kiss Ray in his sleep...I know it's wrong but it's a habit...This is the first time he woke up when I did it...”

Frank looked the slightly older teen up and down like he changed into a completely different person.  _I do not know these people at all_ , he thought to him self.  _Gerard, where are you when I need you?_

“How long has this been going on?” He finally asked.

 “Sense 6th grade.”

 “You haven't told him?!?” Frank exclaimed.

 “How can I?” Mikey shouted startling.  “If he knew back then he probably would have never talk to me!  I bet he's discussed and hating me right now!”

“He wouldn't if he liked you back,” Frank blurted.

“...What?...”


End file.
